ARC-8111
CC-8111 or "Sivid" was a Clone Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic and served with Jedi General Mace Windu. After A name change on Kamino he was now ARC-8111 and named Sivid. Sivid survived the longest out of his squad. He was also one clone helper with the ARC Trooper trainers during the time of the Clone War. He helped out anyway he could. Early Life Like all clones, Sivid was born from the DNA of bounty hunter Jango Fett. He was 1:83 metres tall and had dark black hair. Sivid was in training one day and after he finished one of his team mates was very badly injured with a knee injury. He had an injury to his Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL) he had a grade three tear and couldn't walk. Sivid helped his injured brother get to the medical station,and receive treatment. He wasn't allowed to do anything for up to 12 months and then when he finally could to cause him extreme pain. Sivid told him he should go through physio. He did exactly that and he felt much better. Injury hero He was classed as the hero who helped a mate when injured, his brother had an ACL(Anterior Cruciate Ligament) tear, which meant his knee was unstable to continue his training further. It was a rare injury for a clone, but because their training was so tough he didn't have time to recover. Sivid at the time of his injury helped clones with injuries that kept them from completing their training, by keeping their morale up. First Battle Sivid's first battle was on Geonosis, when he got to Geonosis he took out many geo-slugs. Sivid landed in a LAAT in the Geo-execution ring to save Padme,Anakin and Obi-wan from battle droids. Sivid was shooting at the droids when one almost shot his ankle. Sivid made it out of Geonosis alive. What happened? About 3 months after Geonosis, Sivid was sent to Saleucumi to fight a grand battle that lasted for days. Sivid was shooting at a commando droid when a grenade landed beside him and knocked him out cold. Mace ran over to the Captain and said "Hold on captain help is on the way stay with us!!!" Sivid was taken to the medical base near Naboo and received medical treatment he then woke up and said "What happened? I remember being on Saleucumi and then shooting a commando droid then everything just went blank" Herohands (medic) told him he sustained a broken leg and many broken ribs, Sivid took the news hard saying he couldn't miss out on any battles. Herohands said the he would need many months of physiotherapy. He never gave up. No longer useful When Sivid went to a training session to see how his leg would cope but when he got there he couldn't fire his gun, Sinteen Sergeant Bric thought he was stalling for time but then realised he wasn't. Sivid knew something wasn't right, Bric yelled out to stop the program and then walked out to talk to Sivid. Bric said to Sivid "Son, if your trying to pull something get outta my sight!" "Sergeant I'm not look!!!!!" Sivid tried to fire but his fingers stopped him Bric looked on concerned and he said "That blast must've took out the nerves in your hand, did you put your hand out to protect yourself?" "I don't know!" 'Sivid you realise, your career as a clone is over" "Not until I say it is!" Sivid then threw the blaster away and punched Bric in the face. "It's only with blasters!!!" Sivid went to the medical station to see what was wrong with his hand. The medic said "Bric was right,all your nerves are dead, your career is over" Sivid stood up angrily and said "Not until I say it's over" Sivid then walked away and changed out of his armor into clone cadet training gear, he joined Bric and El Les watching over the clones and even being a person with the wise words. Potential seeker Sivid saw heaps of Potential in clone cadets and even told one he would make the rank of commander. Sivid now with no trigger finger watched the cadets train an train until they pass ed there final task. He was finding ARC-8118 and saw that he was afraid, he took him to his own squad CWF (Clones With Fear) he knew that Blix could be a great soldier and he became. Battle of Kamino When General Grievous and Asajj Ventress attacked Kamino and landed on the surface. Sivid was told go stay with General Shaak Ti. "Sivid go and stay with Shaak Ti. She will protect you against the droids since your hand is pretty much fried." "You don't have to remind me Bric." "Just saying" When Aqua droids were on the surface and shooting at the defending clone protecting their home some managed to get into the control room where Shaak Ti and other clones were."General watch out Aqua droids!!" Sivid without knowing grabbed a blaster and started shooting at the droids. His nerves in his hand had returned. All the aqua droids had been destroyed. But without knowing Sivid was stabbed in the leg. "Sivid,you saved the lives of many. I think the nerves have returned in your hand,but who knows it could be luck when the battle is finished we will take you to the medic to get you hand checked out." "Yes sir." Medical Checks on hand After the was finished Sivid went to the medic and the medic said. "Well,looks like the nerves have returned. Looks like they were fried from when you were in the army and your trigger finger was itchy.The nerves from when the accident happened normally wouldn't grow back.But in this case they did." "So what happens now?" "You have my medical clearance to return to the army." "Thank you sir." "You might want to change into Phase II armour." "Will I be with my old General? Mace Windu?" "Sadly no,but you will join Anakin Skywalker in the 501st." "Alrighty then. I shall get my stuff together and go back to the army." "Remember Sizzle,be careful." "I am no longer Sizzle I am now Sivid" "Alright Sivid take care and May the Force be with you" "You to Medic." First Battle in awhile When Sivid went to report to General Skywalker he was stopped by Captain Rex who said. "ARC-8111? Are you medically cleared by our medic? Yes Captain I am and I have the forms to prove it." "Show me Sivid." "Alright" he passed Rex his medical clearance and nodded. "Alright checks are clear,Welcome to the 501st legion. May I ask what is your rank?" "Captain, Captain." "ARC Trooper Captain Sivid. Has a good ring to it." "Indeed it does captain." Heat up in battle When Sivid was in the Battle of Long Horn he was ducking for cover when he was given orders by General Skywalker. "Take back the end of the flank on the left side and be careful of any insurgents." "Yes General!" "Good man that Sivid. Never Disobeys an order." "After all the time I spent on Kamino changed me sir. The injuries I seen in training were not as bad to those on the battle field." "Indeed they are captain. Indeed they are." Sivid ended contact with Skywalker and did as he was told and went to take care of the back flank when all of a sudden he was picked up by a commando droid. And carried on to a seprartist dreadnought. He was now a prisoner of war. After the battle Anakin said "Were is Captain Sivid?" "He never came back?" "No I think he is MIA." "Lets just pray he is not dead..." "Captain,I fear something has happened to him. Dooku or someone has him and is about to get him to reveal secrets about the Republic." Captain Rex knew what this ment. They had to find Sivid at all costs. Prisoner of war When Sivid woke up he was in a cell chained to the wall by holo-chains. He said "Who is keeping me here? This is not cool." then Count Dooku appered and said "ARC-8111,former Clone Name Sizzle,You survived an explosion when you were starting out as a clone and then got a hand injury that suffered three agonising years." "How do you know about my life? Count Dooku?" "Through the force my friend.But I know you won't give up secrets of the republic through torture, so I will try a mind trick, if you do not co-operate I shall send your weapon,munitions belt and helmet to the republic forces of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker." "You will try and break me but an ARC Trooper never reveals secrets, unless we are tortured to the breaking point." "Ah yes, the old ARC's never team players, sadly never justified as murderers." "So not true Dooku, you shall rot in hell when you die." Dooku then walked away and smirked underneath his breath. Tortured to breaking point Dooku had kept Sivid chained and weak for days. Bloodied and dazed Sivid almost gave up hope. Until one day he heard over head shooting it was the Republic to help Sivid escape. Dooku was above and fighting Anakin, a team of clones ran down to help Sivid get back home. The Clones found Sivid bloodied, dazed and injured. "Sivid!" Sivid looked up and said "I knew you guys would come. Thank you..." Sivid then passed out. Rex unclipped Sivid from his shackles and carried him out to the light. Leaving behind Sivid's armour. Sivid was put in a bacta tank at the Shoal Medical Station near Naboo. He was taken out days later and fully recovered. Sivid was still weak from his ordeal but as an ARC Trooper he carried on. Betrayed Trust After his near-death experience at the hands of Count Dooku, Sivid was still mentally broken and he had to regain what trust he had with his brothers. But his brothers believe he purposely got trapped by Dooku to try and kill Dooku to end the war. But of course Sivid didn't like the allegations and he told Anakin Skywalker he was permanently standing down as his Clone Captain 2nd in Command. And he went back to Kamino to live the life he used to live before he had to go back to the army. The Kaminoans agreed this was the best course of action, even for him and said that they could take his armour and give it to someone else. He said "No, I'd still like to keep it until I have passed. And I am well dead...Plus three days." Sivid went back to his old quarters that had been cleaned up and he wanted to sleep. so that's what he did. He woke up in a prison cell. Charged 'n released Sivid bashed the cell bars asking why he was he was under arrest. CC-1010 came in and said "You're under arrest for god knows what reason.." Sivid tried to understand why he was in jail. Then he thought. His months under torture by Dooku. Sivid was then taken to Clone Marshall Hearing. "ARC-8111, you will go through a Jedi masters "Mind reader." So you have been charged with taking up our time to rescue you until we find you innocent.." Sivid then stood up saying. "What I went through was legitimate!.." the court bearer didn't believe him and said to Master Windu to go through his mind and thoughts and say if it was legit or not. Mace went into his mind and then Sivid looked like he was going to pass out. Mace finally said "I been through his entire memory. And there is a memory of him being tortured, by Count Dooku and on the verge of the death..." The court shocked acquitted him of all the charges made against him. He was released. Order 66- death "Captain Sivid, the time has come. Execute Order 66." said Palpatine via holotransmission. "It will be done my lord." Sivid gathered his troops and marched on to the Jedi Temple along with the 501st Legion. Sivid started to have flashbacks from Kamino of his brothers teasing him. "You're nothing but a waste of space.", "You'll never be good at anything..", "End it all you'll never leave Kamino..".. "Sivid, are you coming?" said one trooper. Sivid turned and pushed his brother away. "You told me I'd never leave Kamino after my accident.." "It's true you looked to never leave Kamino. You should've stayed be with the cleaning crew." "Should've? I helped many of the cadets ween past their fears about leaving Kamino, into the big bad world And I helped out idiots like you get to this point in the war.". Sivid then pushed his brother off the edge and walked in to the Temple and placed his explosives around the Temple. "Sivid this wasn't part of the plan don't blow up the inside! Jedi might still be hiding. In the lower depths..".." "THIS IS MY PLAN! BLOW UP THE TEMPLE WITH THE JEDI IN IT!!" Sivid repiled whilst walking out. He pressed the button and most of the Temple exploded with the 501st Legion members inside. Sivid decided to end it all and he freefell off into the world below. He landed on level 1321 breaking his spine and both legs in the process. "Tonight I end it all.. The bullying. The hard felt memories. All gone!" Sivid passed away on the level 1321.